


Yours, Now and for Ever

by 2001HondaCivicRampage



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Closure, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No beta we’re dying harder than a first run in the Tomb of Giants, Quelana and Quelaan closure focused, References to Dark Souls III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001HondaCivicRampage/pseuds/2001HondaCivicRampage
Summary: Only one of Quelana's family members remain, and this time, she is determined not to abandon them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Yours, Now and for Ever

“It attacked me, I was unsure of what to do, so I ran… I just bolted, but it followed me and then leapt… I panicked and swung at its fingers… it fell… the lava… all that lava… and then… I went deeper… Oh by the Flame… Izalith, the Bed of Chaos… I… I am so sorry…”

The Undead, nay, Chosen Undead coughed before lifting a hand to rest on their helmet, “the screams, the heat…” they finished.

Quelana of Izalith narrowed her gaze from under her hood, taking in the reluctant killer and fledgling pyromancer. She drew her lips into a thin line as she tried to prevent her thoughts from going to the foes this undead had just ended… it was for the best… they had no reason to suffer anymore. Her family had suffered enough… and in turn caused enough anguish.

The Undead coughed again and opened their helmet to fruitlessly wipe away the layers of grime and sweat they had accumulated from their visit to Izalith.

Realising Quelana offered very little in terms of support they stepped back and bowed their head graciously, “I know your family was lost down there, I’m sorry for burdening you further… but… I’ve done what I could, to ease her pain at least…”

Quelana broke from her thoughts too late. The witch could only stare as the undead sloshed through the toxic sludge, back to the gentle glow of the bonfire that linked them to their cyclical fate. Shoulders slumped under their heavy attire and weapon loose at their side, the burns that marred their body barely healed by the copious amounts of Estus that they must have forced down their throat during their most recent battles.

Quelana exhaled sharply, she had watched them leave before leaning back and staring at the dull structures of stone and cracked wood that stretched for what seemed like eons above her. Where the denizens eked out a living amongst the musty, toxic environment. Cut off from civilisation and even further from the sun.

The Witch swallowed hard. Why has she returned here? To sit in the toxic mud that covered the lost city, her home, fathoms beneath them and consider her failing? Or her mother’s? To blame the loss of a thriving and prosperously stunning ecosystem of Lordran on a handful?

No, not quite.

Quelana exhaled sharply and felt her heart race as she briefly cast a glance towards the abode across from her, the meticulously placed protective web that now constituted both the entrance to her former home, as well as the resting place of one of her last remaining sisters…

Quelaag…

The witch inclined her head to the right, but her gaze could no longer meet the Chosen Undead’s… was it right to have requested them to kill Quelaag and her beloved family? Perhaps not… but there was no stopping what she had put in motion.

Quelana looked back to the web covered mound facing her, almost calling to her… in a vicious screeching manner, one that clouded her judgement and flooded her psyche in regret.

The witch bit her lip and drew her hands towards her, grasping them tightly… Quelaag was dead, her mother and two more sisters in the Bed of Chaos as well… and her dear little brother died protecting the grave of another one of their other sisters… but there was still another. The last one…

There would only be one reason that Quelaag would have remained and fought the undead to the death as she had, she would not have cared if they proved to be too strong, she would have offered them a place in her covenant and allowed them to progress with conditions… unless of course, if there was something worth protecting with life itself…

Quelana of Izalith rose and brushed off her robes, adorned since her days of the War of Disparity and gathered every ounce of her ever-fading courage as her guilt rose to envelop all.

The witch gritted her teeth and slowly stepped into the dense sludge of Blighttown. 

***

The Witch felt her throat clench and sweat began to prick at her brow as she traversed further into the soft, web covered ruins that Quelaag had made her domain, to protect what she must and would likely have been content… she, like the other members of her family, had seen few issues with the demons.

In her eyes, their mother had been successful. Demonic and parasitic life was still life and life born from familial flames. 

Quelana inclined her head and stared up to the bell that now rung proudly, heralding the prophesy functioning as it should and the Age of Fire to be prolonged… but of course, at what cost.

The web thinned as she descended the stairs, the scorching air that blasted from the Demon Ruins assaulted her, in a most comforting way, a sickening nostalgia arose alongside a churning anxiety.

Each step felt like ten, and the air seemed to only choke her more as Quelana descended those final few stairs, the stone giving way to soft, springy web once more… she could see the gentle glow of a fire, crackling and radiating a calming presence.

“Halt! You shall not approach the fair lady.”

A weak, strained voice caused Quelana to break her gaze from the soft light, to the unfortunate being in front of her.

Fair Lady…

Quelana was almost tempted to listen to the egg-burdened, to run again.

No… not this time…

Quelana of Izalith gritted her teeth and walked to the infected man, who opened his eyes wide as he focused on her robes.

“Ah… ahh… I…”

“I know she’s here… I need just a moment alone with her…” Quelana whispered.

The egg burdened appeared to comprehend the situation. He had seen those robes before and could sense the near unfathomable ancient power of the flame within the intruder. He could do little than hang his head and with difficulty, moved towards the central room.

Quelana had eyes for naught else aside from… her…

She had seen her only once like this before. When she could still walk and move with ease, when she was strengthened by the chaos flame. But now, there was little left of the once powerful Daughter of Chaos, and even less of the demonic power she had become.

Hands clasped near her thin, pale chest, her breathing shallow and strained. Though the legs of that arachnid demon… or more reasonably, her sister, moved with a seeming vitality to them still, as if she was gaining strength she had not possessed for an uncountable number of years.

Quelana inhaled sharply and straightened her back, taking the first step towards her. Her dear sister did not react, she remained passive, near angelic if a few aspects were ignored.

Another step.

Her heart raced.

What was she too say? Why did she believe coming here was wise?

Another small step.

“Q-Quelaag?”

Quelana could have broken there. She froze and just stared wide eyed at the site before her.

She lifted her head slightly and opened her glazed eyes, glancing around slightly, as it attempting to place the direction of the sound.

“Quelaag? My dear sister?”

Quelana gritted her teeth and denied the possibility of tears emerging. She didn’t deserve to cry, not now, not under such circumstances.

“Quelaag? What is it?” the small, gentle but painfully weak voice came through again, slicing through Quelana as if it was a chaos blade.

Her sister raised her head higher, sightless eyes attempting to take any details, increasingly confused and stress raising transparently within her thin frame. Even the spider seemed to flinch abrasively.

Quelana released the tension from her jaw even as her heart threated to burst right through her chest and allowed herself a small, audible breath, which her sister flinched at.

“Que-“

“It is I Quelaan…” Quelana rushed out in a breath, stepping forward disjointedly until she stood just in front of her.

Quelaan gasped weakly, eyes widening till they could have taken up her entire face. Her body froze as her jaw gaped.

Quelana could only stare as her sister’s confusion and shock gave way to tears. Tears like crags of crystal down her almost luminescent visage. Her eyes looked sightlessly around as the tears only fell harder.

“Oh…Oh it cannot be?” Quelaan exclaimed through her tears, unclasping her hands in an act of strength she clearly did not have.

Quelana had not a though to spare. In a purely emotional and instinctual movement, she raised both her hands and clasped Quelaan’s in her own, feeling her sister at first shudder from the unexpected movement before almost melting into the embrace. Quelaan’s cold, frail hands clasped Quelana’s scarred, but firm ones for the first time in eons. Quelana saw Quelaan break into a weak, but delighted smile.

Quelana hadn’t even noticed the tears leaking down her own face until that moment, but she let them.

“Quelana, my dear sister, we… we thought you had perished… but… I-I’m so glad you’re here.” Quelaan rasped out between her tears and needing to fight for breath within her fragile form.

“Shhh, I know, it’s okay, just breath my dear sister.” Quelana whispered, breaking her hand away for a moment to raise it up and brush away stray tears and brush her damp hair from her face.

Quelaan simply sighed and straightened her grasp on Quelana’s hand, “I… I am so grateful for your presence… i-if not in disbelief Quelana, oh Quelaag must be ecstatic… she’s brought me so much humanity it no longer hurts, and I would love nothing more than to be well enough to see you two again-“

Humanity? Quelaag had been dead for enough time that Quelaan should have been much weaker… unless…

Quelana broke her gaze from Quelaan and to the left, where the tunnel led to Izalith…

I’ve done what I can to ease her pain at least…

“The Undead…”

“What was that Quelana?” Quelaan’s soft voice broke through.

“Nothing my dear, just a passing thought.” The witch murmured, turning her attention back to Quelaan.

“Sister, tell me, do you know what has occurred?”

Quelaan’s brow furrowed as she took a laboured breath in, “I do not know what you refer to I’m afraid… Perhaps Quelaag knows… oh, why is she not here…”

Quelana did not have a second to spare or even offer anything before Quelaag gasped softly and tightened her grasp, “Our dearest little brother would l-love to see you, he still guards our sister’s remains… I would visit him when I had the strength, sometimes Quelaag would join me and he would be ever so calmed.”

Quelaan smiled at the thought, but Quelana just felt sick, a hot, burning guilt that could outdo the lavafields of Izalith. 

The Molten Giant, or as the undead had referred to him, Ceaseless Discharge… that poor boy. The weakest out of any of their siblings, and yet had become the most dangerous and powerful demon… Their mother had always wished to strengthen him and give him a stronger chance at life, and he would have had eternity if not for an undead. It was poetic to say the least.

Dead… as was everyone else through. There was truly nothing poetic about that.

“Perhaps when Quelaag returns, you could visit him, and please pass my love to him, I do miss him dearly, as I do our mother and other sisters…” Quelaan closed her eyes, a look of peaceful quiet crossing her demeanour, for the first time in eons, outside her interactions with Quelaag and a few of the denizens of the hypogean realms, she felt entirely joyful.

Quelana saw that and held her hands more firmly, holding her and feeling emotions stir she had not experienced in what seemed like eons.

Relief, anguish, melancholy and peace created a tumultuous experience.

_Quelaag return… visit their brother… Or is it best just to tell her the truth? Or allow her this peace? She will be dead irrespective, and sooner if she receives no more humanity…_

“Quelaan?”

Quelaan opened her eyes again and raised her head, a soft smile pulling at her lips, “Yes my dear sister?”

Quelana’s mouth felt as if it was filled with magma, making it both hard to breath and even more so to concentrate.

“Quelaan… Quelaag… she… she will not be returning… and… and our brother no longer watches over us, as you did him... I… Ah…”

Quelaan furrowed her brow again and blinked a few times before weaking her grasp on Quelana’s hands, “W-what do you mean? Quelaag would never leave… and our brother-“

“Quelaag never gave you the humanity Quelaan, an undead that slayed Quelaag did… as they did our brother, I-“

Quelana could not bring herself to finish the sentence. The sudden re-emergence of tears from Quelaan were already heart-breaking enough. She was hardly listening; fearful and distraught suddenly, her heart racing as a wash of agony overtook all. 

Quelana felt her own tears re-emerge, though hers were cold and accepting. She knew, she had always known. She knew they would die, as they all would.

She had pretended to seek answers in the world outside, become the one to teach humans pyromancy and attempt to realign her purpose. But all it had brought her was guilt and fear. She could hear Quelaan repeating their sibling’s names over and over again between the fits of sobs from her increasingly frail body.

As another tear fell from Quelana’s eyes to the soft, web covered floor, she adjusted her vision. Staring at the web and then to Quelaan. Who was suddenly quiet, and utterly defeated, her hands would have dropped if not for Quelana’s grasp.

“H-how did this happen… was the chaos flame not enough… we, we built lives for ourselves as demons... and then Gwyn’s legions… why… why… why…”

Quelaan’s whispers were louder than any tolling bell to Quelana.

 _Yes… why?_

Why had their mother attempted to create a fire meant to match the first flame? Why had it deformed the denizens? Why had Quelaag decided to guard it forever rather than taking Quelaan when she could move and run?

_Why did I leave?_

Quelana widened her eyes as she stared up at Quelaan. She had been through so much; she could see the illness that had stricken her body. She had always been too kind for her own good… And despite being from the same family, Quelana had run, she had abandoned them when they may have needed her. To try to forget her home, her lineage and raising… and she had thought there was nothing she could do…

But here, so close to their home, with the last remnant of her family…

Quelaan breathed sharply as her heartbeat raced.

“Quelaan…”

She was only met with soft sobs.

“I could offer no apology that would right these wrongs, nor give you comfort… but, my dear sister… I will never leave you. We have each other, and I shall never abandon you again, not again.” Quelana choked back a sob and gritted her teeth.

Quelaan’s tears briefly quelled as she raised her sightless eyes to almost bore directly through Quelana, who met them with a fierce determination she had not experienced for some time.

“I’m here for you, now and always and when I left… you, our mother and our dearest siblings never left my thoughts.” Quelana rushed out, breaking her grasp on Quelaan’s hands and moving to draw her sister lower so she could wrap her arms around her arms around her arms and torso, allowing her sister tears to dampen her robes.

Quelaan at first made no move, but to Quelana’s surprise and deep relief, shakily raised her hands and moved them to drape weakly over Quelana’s shoulders, as she sobbed and tried to draw closer to her sister.

“Never again Quelaan, we shall not be separated again... besides… I have finally come home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, cried when I first saw the spider body with the figure kneeling in DS3.  
> Figured it out pretty quickly and it was going to haunt me until I addressed it, so here I am being a slag for closure. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
